Frutillas con Miel
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Un golpe, una risa y la frutilla quedó en el recipiente con miel. Lo que pasa una madrugada con frutillas y miel. (AU)


**La idea de este fic surgió estando con una amiga mia, cuando mezclamos frutillas con miel. Es una de las cosas mas ricas que comi! (se los recomiendo), y me pareció una buena tematica para un fic :D y aqui lo tienen, espero les guste**

* * *

**Dulce y dorada.**

La miel goteaba espesamente de la cuchara.

Estaba oscuro. El living únicamente iluminado por la televisión encendida, haciendo sombras raras en la pared. Era de madrugada y Loki se encontraba semi recostado en el sillón cambiando los canales.

Thor acababa de entrar al departamento, volviendo de alguna fiesta.

La campera de cuero negro y la remera roja resaltaba su rubio cabello, casi dorado.

A pesar de que sabía que Loki no estaba dormido, procuró no hacer ruido con la puerta y no encender las luces, solo para no molestarlo.

Se acercó sigilosamente al sillón, se detuvo detrás de Loki y depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza, sobre el cabello.

No le molestó el hecho de que lo ignorara cuando se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahora sí encendió la luz, solo para notar el cuenco de frutillas considerablemente más vacío que cuando se fue por la tarde.

Una sonrisa divertida afloró en sus labios.

**Ácidas e irresistibles.**

Loki se llevó una frutilla a la boca, justo cuando un grito y un rastro de sangre hizo que dejara de apretar los botones del control remoto.

Las películas de terror sangrientas eran sus favoritas.

Mientras la chica rubia en ropa interior huía despavorida, Loki agarraba otra frutilla del cuenco y la acercaba a su rostro, analizándola, calibrando si era digna de ser mordida por él.

Cuando lo hubo decidido, le pasó la lengua, para luego apoyarla en sus labios y morderla lentamente.

Otro grito hizo que volviera la vista a la televisión: la chica rubia, en ropa interior y ensangrentada yacía muerta en el césped.

Loki rió con sorna.

-Idiota-.

Y siguió cambiando.

**Miel.**

Thor había estado observando atento los movimientos de Loki. No lo hacía con alguna razón en especial, solo le gustaba verlo.

También era consciente de que Loki hacía cosas a propósito para provocarlo, como recién, al comer la frutilla. Supo que lo había hecho a posta cuando le dedicó una mirada de reojo, como si fuera el remate.

Thor sonrió para sus adentros. Ya sabía lo que pretendía Loki, él era provocativo y meticuloso, en cambio Thor era salvaje y espontáneo, por lo que las provocaciones de Loki casi nunca surtían efecto en él, o por lo menos no el deseado.

Caminó lento hasta el sillón, donde Loki aparentemente lo ignoraba, pero seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso cuando se sentó a su lado.

A veces a Thor le desesperaba que fuera tan frío, así que empezó su ritual para "ablandarlo".

Loki dejó otra película mala de terror y Thor lo rodeó con un brazo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Loki.

Luego depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, en el momento en que la mujer decapitada ca a sobre el protagonista.

**Frutilla.**

Loki disimuló el estremecimiento que le provocó la barba de Thor en su rostro. Lo disimuló agarrando la cucharilla que reposaba hundida en el recipiente con miel, cargándola, para luego llevársela a la boca.

La sensación de el sabor invadiendo su lengua se hizo presente cuando Thor lo estrechó y hundió la nariz en su cuello.

Otra cucharada y sintió que era demasiado dulce.

-¡Basta, Thor!-.

Thor rió contra la nívea piel del cuello de Loki sin dejar de repartir besitos y hacerle cosquillas con su barba.

Suspiró ante la terquedad de Thor.

Lo empujó para sacárselo de encima, no tanto como hubiese querido pero sí lo suficiente para tener un poco más de movilidad.

Sí, demasiado empalagoso, la acidez de la frutilla haría que se le quite.

**Frutillas y miel.**

Los dedos de Loki rozaron los frutos rojos dentro del cuenco, decidiéndose por uno.

Agarró el mas grande, rojo y de sabor prometedor.

Al igual que siempre. Loki observaba la frutilla con ojo crítico, admirándola y analizándola cuando un mordisco en el hombro lo sobresaltó.

-¡Thor!-.

Un golpe, una risa y la frutilla quedó en el recipiente de la miel.

La mirada de reproche que le dedicó Loki no hizo más que aumentar la diversión de Thor.

Vio como, con cuidado, agarraba la frutilla de las hojas verdes en un intento de salvarla... pero era inútil.  
Al suspenderla sobre el pote, un hilo espeso de miel chorreaba.

Loki no supo qué pensar por lo que, como siempre, usaría a Thor como conejillo de indias.

Después de girarla un poco para cortar la caída de miel, luego se la acercó a los labios.

-Ahora tú la comes-.

**Frutillas con miel.**

La orden-invitación-reto de Loki no lo hizo dudar, y sin esperar un segundo, mordió la frutilla.

Los dedos de Loki quedaron frente a él, pellizcando las pequeñas hojas.

A pesar de querer ocultarlo, Loki sentía curiosidad por el sabor y miraba a Thor espectante, esperando un veredicto.

Le dio curiosidad al ver su cara de disfrute infinito. Olvidando su papel de frío desinteresado, agarró una frutilla al azar para untarla en miel.

Con un movimiento brusco, Thor se la sacó de las manos para hacer él el trabajo.

Untó el fruto en el dulce, y al igual que Loki hace un momento, la acercó a sus labios para que mordiera.

El sabor era inigualable y adictivo, dulce y ácido.

Iba a hacer que Thor probara otra cuando una idea brillante se le ocurrió. En vez de dejar la frutilla frente a su boca, untó la miel de la frutilla en sus labios.

Thor se sorprendió , pero se relamió , entendiendo el juego.

Era su turno e hizo lo mismo con la misma frutilla. Loki se quitó toda la miel que tenía y le dio un pequeño mordisco a la fruta... al mismo tiempo que Thor.

Un de los mejores besos que tuvieron, uno que sabía a frutilla y miel.

Se besaban recostados en el sillón; besos melosos que Thor dejaba en la piel de Loki; mordidas con sabor a frutilla que Loki le daba a Thor.

Una película de terror y caricias en el living.

Dulce y ácido, una combinación perfecta.

* * *

**gracias por leer :D**

**si encontraron algun error, por favor perdonenme D: es que tengo problemas con el word (lo tuve que borrar) y tengo que escribir todo en el bloc de notas (que triste ;_;),pero peor es nada :D**

**los invito a dejar sus opiniones, que me parecen muy importantes y entretenidas de leer :D**

**una ultima cosa, no se olviden de pasar por mi cuenta en :D el link esta en mi perfil**

**bueno, gracias de nuevo, y nos leemos en el proximo fic :D**


End file.
